


Two Bits

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: “Dude, you’ve gotta shave,” Tucker said as he collapsed on the couch next to Wash.Wash frowned, running a hand along the scruff covering his cheeks and jaw.  He’d been idly considering growing out his facial hair, mostly so he didn’t have to deal with shaving every day.  The last few days, he’d been testing it out.  “Really?  Does it look that bad?”“No,” Tucker went on as he grabbed his X-Box controller and booted up the console.  “But if you get any handsomer, I’m gonna have to bone you.”





	Two Bits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grimmalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmalie/gifts).



> This story idea came from the following tumblr post: http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/171514558538/moepoke-this-is-some-college-au-gold  
> It's been rolling around in my head for ages but I finally got it written.

“Dude, you’ve gotta shave,” Tucker said as he collapsed on the couch next to Wash. 

Wash frowned, running a hand along the scruff covering his cheeks and jaw. He’d been idly considering growing out his facial hair, mostly so he didn’t have to deal with shaving every day. The last few days, he’d been testing it out. “Really? Does it look that bad?”

“No,” Tucker went on as he grabbed his X-Box controller and booted up the console. “But if you get any handsomer, I’m gonna have to bone you.”

He choked on nothing but air. Thank God he hadn’t been drinking anything; his spit-take would have been legendary. He coughed and turned away from Tucker, hoping it hid his blush. True, Tucker was pretty open-minded, but Wash doubted that extended to “being the object of his roommate’s stupid crush.” 

“You really like beards, huh?” he forced out, praying he hadn’t paused too long.

Tucker shrugged. “It’s not a kink or anything. But man, getting a little beard burn on your thighs and neck during a good fuck, that’s fuckin’ hot.”

Well, now all he could think about was kissing his way up Tucker’s dark, lean thighs, teasing until he had Tucker whimpering under him before swallowing him whole. Wash crossed his legs, hoping it might mask his erection. But now that Tucker had pointed it out, Wash had seen a few guys sneak out in the early morning after Tucker came home late, and every one of them had at least stubble covering their cheeks. 

His brain short circuited. Could it… could it really be that simple to win over Tucker?

#

Tucker was staring at his bedroom ceiling when his alarm went off. He assumed he’d slept, but he really couldn’t be sure. He huffed, his gaze drifting to the wall separating his and Wash’s bedrooms before he could stop himself.

“If you get any handsomer, I’m gonna have to bone you.” He’d meant it as a joke at the time, but in the three weeks since that conversation, Tucker found himself drawn more and more to his roommate. Not that Wash wasn’t hot to begin with—Wash was absolutely attractive in the “touch me and I’ll burn you” way. And contrary to what everyone else thought, Tucker did have a shred of common sense and self-preservation. And hooking up with your too-hot-to-exist roommate wasn’t the kind of stupid he felt like pursuing.

But Wash had just let his dumb beard get longer and more luscious, and fuck, Tucker wanted to know what that felt like if Wash nibbled at his neck. Wanted to push his hands through Wash’s soft hair and pull him close and kiss him until they both forgot how to breathe. Was that so much to ask?

His dick pulsed under his sheets, the insistent little bastard. Tucker took himself in hand and pushed his face into the crook of his elbow so his moans didn’t reach his roommate’s sensitive ears. Even if he was thinking about said stupid blonde as he came.

#

Wash could feel the music blasting from the party downstairs, just out of sync with his pounding heart. The bathroom atmosphere hung heavy over him. Sweat beaded on the back of his neck, his hands fisted in Tucker’s shirt, clinging to him. Tucker beamed up at him, giddy and twitching in the wake of his orgasm. Of their orgasms. Wash shivered at the memory of Tucker rutting against him, his firm grip circling both of them. His spent cock twitched back to life at the memory alone.

“Fuck, dude,” Tucker rasped, his eyes wide and his lips parted. “That was hot.”

Wash couldn’t help agreeing. Part of him wanted to pull Tucker’s cum-covered hand to his mouth and lick it clean. To wrap his arms around Tucker and hold him to his chest until they’ve both caught their breath. To throw Tucker over his shoulder and march back to their apartment and do this again. 

But Tucker pressed his clean hand to the curve of Wash’s jaw, his fingers sinking into Wash’s beard. Wash nuzzled into the touch for a moment, listened to the slight hitch of Tucker’s breathing.

“Hey, would it be cool if I kissed you? And maybe we did this again when we’re both not so fucked up?”

Wash hesitated, his eyes flitting to Tucker’s. “Depends,” he said quietly, cautiously. “Does us doing it again have to involve the beard? It’s kinda…” he trailed off, slowly turning his face into Tucker’s hand. “It’s really itchy.”

For three seconds, all he heard was the party raging downstairs. Fuck, he shouldn’t have said that, should’ve just learned to deal with the stupid beard if it meant he got to be with Tucker again.

As he considered the benefits of escaping via the front door or biting the bullet and jumping out the bathroom window, Tucker laughed. Full and rich and without a trace of malice in it. Wash looked up to find Tucker smiling so wide his eyes are tearing up; the sight left his throat dry.

“Yeah, you can shave, Wash,” Tucker said, as he wiped his eyes. “You’re hot shit even without the beard. Actually, yes, definitely shave it off. No one else deserves to see you like this.”

Even as his cheeks burned hotter, Wash had to smile and tug Tucker closer. He poured every ounce of emotion into their kiss, relishing when Tucker met him move for move, warm and solid and everything he could have hoped for. 

And right as he started getting into it, Tucker wiped his dirty hand on Wash’s shirt and broke the kiss, snickering. “Oh, fuck, Wash. Can’t go back to the party when your shirt’s a mess. Guess we better go home early.”

Wash shot him a half-hearted glare. But he couldn’t even pretend anymore. He grabbed Tucker’s hand and dragged him out of the bathroom. They a bed at home with their names on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con-crit welcome. Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
